Death Kiss
by XxLilliumxX
Summary: Emma is an ordinary girl who thinks she has it bad now.An alcoholic mother,a dead father,a pain in the butt sister,and a guy she has been crushing for ever.Things get much worse when she goes to England to meet her pin pal Ginger and she's a Vampire.


_**Chapter One **_

It was a nice day at school. My sister got sick earlier today and right now she's at home. I wish I was at home, so I didn't have to ride the bus. I don't even want to talk about it…okay well a guy that I like a lot rides my bus. He has no one to talk to so he talks to me. It's not that people don't like him, it's just we don't have a lot of people who ride our bus. When he talks to me I get all nerves and start to talk on and on and on. I hate when I do that. Well lets go ahead and get on with the day.

Emma looks around the room and spots the clock the teacher had moved for the hundredth time. "Great only ten min.'s till school's out. God please let something anything happen so I don't have to ride the bus."  
"Hey Emma…umm what are you doing?" Emma looks up at her best friend Kasee who has been there for her ever since her father died. It hurt Emma a lot, more then anyone that knew him. She was very, very close to her father. He was killed by a drunk driver and ever since that happened she quit drinking. Her friends try to get her to go to party's and hang out, but she never goes. " Oh nothing much…please tell me that your riding the bus." Kasee gives her one of her " I don't know what to do, but I'm sorry" smiles. "Sorry, my mom is picking me up." Emma looks at her drawing and adds the last touch to her very well drawn picture of a vampire she saw in her dreams for the past two weeks. " Not fair…oh do u think your mom can take me home?" Kasee looks at Emma confused and she feels like there is something wrong. " Why don't you want to ride the bus? Emma sighs and tries not to think about Tyler and his sweet green eyes, his emo hair cut is what makes his sandy blonde hair make him so hot. "Well you know Tyler right?" Kasee has to think for a moment because she's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. "Oh Tyler…wait you do mean Tyler that lives on the next block from you, Tyler…right." Emma rolls her eyes and tries to fight the urge to hit her on the head. "Yes that Tyler, anyways he rides our bus now." Kasee looks at her confused . "Wait a min. when did he start to ride our bus?"

"He started to ride the bus about two weeks ago and he talks to me and Jane every day. I'm going to have a nervous break down. I mean I really do like him it's just hard to talk to him." Emma crumbles up her drawing and throws it on the floor. "Oh that's right I haven't been riding the bus. I guess I missed a lot." Kasee picks up the balled up drawing and opens it up. "You know you should be in art class…with the way you draw you could get a scholarship to an art school."  
"Yeah I could, but I wont…I mean do I ever do what my mom wants me to do. No, I don't." Kasee pulls out her phone and starts to dial her moms cell. Right when she gets her mom the bell rings. "Hey mom do you think we could take Emma home on the why to the store?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear, but your brother is picking you up today."  
Kasee starts to jump up and down…she is so happy because her bother is in the Army and has been away for two years. "Oh my god when did he get in."  
"About ten o'clock. He insisted in picking you up from school." "Okay I'll ask him when he gets here. Bye Mom."  
"Bye-bye honey."  
Kasee puts her phone away and grabs Emma s' arm. "My brother's back and he's on his way to get me."  
" Your brother is so hot. I wish he was all mine." Kasee looks at her in disgust. "I can't believe you like my brother. He is so annoying and he all ways leaves the toilet set up. Oh and his room is never and I do mean never clean."

They start to make there way to the bus stop. Kasee hits Emma on the arm. Emma looks at Kasee with a look of pure anger on her face and hits her back. "Owww…what the hell was that for."  
"You're the one that hit me first and I didn't do anything to you. Your so mean to me." Emma acts as if she was hit by a bullet of pain. She grabs her arm and rolls around on the floor. "Can some one help me from this beast of a friend." People start to stare at them and begin to whisper. Kasee grabs Emma and helps her up. "I wish you wouldn't do that…do you know the things people are starting to say about you?"  
"I don't care what they think. People have been talking about me since my dad died. So I'm very use to it by now."


End file.
